Lemmy and Friends
by Koopa Kid
Summary: When some Mushroom People collaborate with Lemmy Koopa to make some profits, they create a show, Lemmy and Friends. This is that show.
1. Chapter 1

_As you can see below ,it says by Koopa Kid and Lord Drash. Lord Drash did Random Babbling which acted as extremely humorous skits before the story started, while I did the actual episodes, which includes me, Lord Drash, Lemmy Koopa, and a random Blue Boo. And so you all won't get so confused Lemmy and Friends and Random Babbling was one series (as seen above) and started it's career on a Mario fanfiction site called Lemmy's Land and was exclusive to that site only. And one more thing I slightly edited the episode so the Random Babbling skit wasn't there anymore, because there might be some people who doesn't want to see the same thing over again in another fan faction. Enjoy._

Lemmy and Friends

By: Koopa Kid and Lord Drash

Now it's time for...

Survivor!

Narrarator Guy: Get ready for survivor! Our four contestants will be Koopa Kid, Lord Drash, Lemmy Koopa, and Blue Boo!

Blue Boo: Hey! Why was I mentioned last?!

Narrarator Guy: Because I wanted to mention you last!

Blue Boo: I'm gonna pound you!

Narrarator Guy: Don't make me get Mario in here!

Blue Boo: Bring it, chubby!

Narrarator Guy: That's it! MARIO!

Mario: Yahoo!

Mario jumps in and tackles Blue Boo.

Narrarator Guy: Anywho our four contestents are going to be locked in... a broom closet!

Lemmy: What?!

The security guards tosses the quartet in the broom closet and locks them in.

Lord Drash: I want my attourney!

Koopa Kid: Yeah! We have rights you know!

Blue Boo: I'm going to sue you!

Lemmy: Hey! What are you doing with the key?!

Narrarator: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... let's check back on them later!

A few days later...

Narrarator Guy: They have spent 3 days in the broom closet.

Koopa Kid: I'm bored.

Lord Drash: I'm thirsty.

Lemmy: I'm hungry.

Blue Boo: I'm sleepy.

Lemmy: Didn't you sleep for the past few days?

Blue Boo: No. Why?

Narrarator Guy: They seem to be going along well. Let's check back on them later!

A few days later...

Narrarator Guy: They have spent six days in the broom closet.

Blue Boo: Do you have any sevens?

Lemmy: Go fish.

Blue Boo: Okay!

Blue Boo grabs his fishing gear and goes out of the broom closet.

Narrarator Guy: Oh sorry.You don't win the cash. Get out of here!

Blue Boo: But I was going to go fishin...

Narrarator Guy: MARIO!

Mario: Wehee!

Mario whacks Blue Boo with his hammer which sends him flying.

Mario: Thank you so much for to playing my game! Yahoo!

Narrarator Guy: Now let's chec...

Toad: It's Mario!

Koopa: Let's mob him to get his autograph!

A herd of Toads, Koopas, and Yoshies mobs Mario.

Mario: Mamamia!

Narrarator Guy: ... Anyway let's check back on them later.

A few days later...

Narrarator Guy: They have spent two weeks and three days in the broom closet.

Koopa Kid: I've gotta win that cash somehow...

Lord Drash: You brought your ball in here?

Lemmy: Yeah. I never leave without it.

Koopa Kid: I've got it!

Koopa Kid grabs Lemmy's ball, busts the door open, and rolls the ball out of the broom closet.

Lemmy: My ball!

Lemmy chases his ball and grabs it.

Narrarator Guy: Too bad. You don't win the cash!

Lemmy: But Koopa Kid cheated!

Narrarator Guy: He can't cheat. You lose as long as you get out of the closet.

Lemmy: The narrarator is working against us!

Narrarator Guy: Shut up!

Lemmy: You can't make me!

Mario starts to run away from the mob which results in Lemmy getting trampled by the mob.

Lemmy: Ouch.

Narrarator Guy: We'll check back on our last two contestants in a few days!

A few days later...

Narrarator Guy: They have now spent two weeks and five days in the broom closet.

Koopa Kid: Can I have something to drink?

Narrarator Guy: No!

Lord Drash: You're mean!

Koopa Kid: Kill the narrarator!

Narrarator Guy: I'm not here! You'll never guess where I am!

Lord Drash gets out a phonebook, looks up "Narrarator Guy", and finds his adress.

Lord Drash: Let's go!

They go to the Narrarator Guy's house.

Narrarator Guy: Oh poop.

Koopa Kid and Lord Drash beats the Narrrarator Guy up.

THE END

Luigi: Wait a minute! That didn't make any sense! They completely forgot about the Survivor game, they beat up the Narrarator Guy, and nobody won Survivor!

Koopa Kid: How did you get in here?!

Luigi: Mario used me as a bat to ward the mob off.

Koopa Kid: Well get out of here!

Luigi: I'm staying!

For no apparent reason an anvil falls on top of Luigi.

Luigi: I'm still staying!

Then a 15-ton safe falls on top of Luigi.

Luigi: Okay! I'll leave!


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't take Random Babbling out in this episode, so it would acts as a full viewing of the next Random Babbling before it comes out on Lord Drash's account. Enjoy._

Lemmy and Friends

By: Koopa Kid and Lord Drash

Now it's time for...

Random Babbling

The show continues due to the immense popularity of the first episode. This time they decide to introduce Special Guest Stars!

The setting is still on the hill, although it looks nicer thanks to the immense amount of money they received from the last episode. The audience is mostly the same; however there are now some Goombas there as well. Mario stands heroically in the center of the hill. The voice of Narrator Guy booms, however not only is no one able to see him (At least…we thinks it's a him) but there seems to be no device nearby that can carry sound.

Narrator Guy: Thank you all for coming today! We'd like to start this show off with a bang, so could our Special Guest Star walk in please!  
A hatch opens up a little to the right, and out of it climbs a massive Goomba, with a crown and a mustache.

Narrator Guy: Yes, it's the Goomba King, also known as Goomboss, and Oversized Stepping Stool!  
All the Goombas in the audience cheered.

Goomboss: Uh…what was that last thing?  
Mario: It's-a me-a Mario!  
Everyone cheered again.

Narrator Guy: And as you already know its Mario! Now for this special episode we're going to do something really neat…our Special Guest Star is going to battle Mario!  
Goomba King: I am? I thought I was just going to answer some questions about my family and-

Narrator Guy: FIGHT!  
Mario: Okeydokey!

Mario charges at Oversized Stepping Stool and kicks his foot.

Goomboss: OW! Well fine, if we're going to fight…then take THIS!  
He shudders and three Goombas appear out of nowhere in front of him.

Narrator Guy: Oh my! How exciting!  
The Goombas charge for Mario. He grabs them and throws them at Goomba King. They hit.

Oversized Stepping Stool: OW!  
The audience squeals in excitement.

Goomboss: You know this isn't just for your benefit, I think Mario's actually trying to hurt me!  
Mario: Okeydokey!  
He pulls out his hammer.

Goomba King: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

The Goomba King runs through the audience and their folding chairs, knocking several into the air. They fall down on other audience members, causing more injuries.

Narrator Guy: Uh…you're going to have to pay us for those injuries. We don't want people to think that watching Mario is painful, so pay us and don't tell anyone.

The audience members give a weak cheer, then hand Mario several bags of Coins.

Narrator Guy: Tune in next time for…something else. I make up the episode plots five minutes before it starts! YAY!

Now it's also time for...

The Dare Show!

Mario: Welcome to the dare show!

Luigi: Where we do any dares people tells us to do!

Mario: Right now we have Lemmy Koopa from Bowser's Castle!

Lemmy: Hey Mario! I dare you to rip your hat into shreds!

Mario: What?! I'm not gonna do that!

Lemmy: Well you're just a big sissy!

Mario: What?!

Lemmy: I said sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!

Mario: You're on!

Mario rips his hat to shreds.

Mario: Why did I do that?! I will kill you!

Mario starts to break the TV with his hammer.

Lemmy: I'm not in the TV you idiot!

Mario: Oh.

Luigi: Next we have Koopa Kid from the Mario Party games!

Koopa Kid: Hey Luigi! I dare you to jump out the window!

Luigi: What?! I'm not going to jump out the window! We're two stories high!

Koopa Kid: You're just a coward!

Luigi: What?!

Koopa Kid: I said coward! Coward! Coward! Coward! Coward!

Luigi: You're on!

Luigi jumps out the window.

Luigi: Ouch! Why did I do that?

Bowser: Hey! He's unconscious! I better lock him in my dungeon!

Bowser grabs Luigi and takes him to his castle.

Luigi: Hey! Let me go you stupid reptile!

Bowser: Never!

Mario: Anywho up next is Lord Drash, the author of Random Babbling!

Lord Drash: I dare you to whack yourself in the head with your hammer twenty times!

Mario: I'm not gonna do that!

Lord Drash: Wimp!

Mario: What?!

Lord Drash: I said wimp! Wimpy wimpy wimpy!

Mario: You're on!

Mario whacks his head twenty times.

Mario: Wahoo!

He throws the TV out the window and hops ontop of it.

Mario: Wehee!

The TV crashes through Bowser's window.

Bowser: Who did that?!

Mario: It's-a me, Mario!

Bowser: You're gonna pay! That window cost me a fortune!

Bowser tries to roast Mario with his firebreath but Mario dodges it.

Mario: Oh no! Babies!

Mario picks up the TV and tosses it at Bowser.

Bowser: You aren't going to defeat me that easily!

Bowser slashes at the TV with his claws which makes it fly back towards Mario.

Mario: Just watch! Wahoo!

Mario hits the TV with his hammer which makes it crash into Bowser.

Bowser: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mario walks over to Luigi's cell and frees him from the dungeon.

Luigi: Now we're down to our last person which is, Blue Boo!

Blue Boo: Hey Mario and Luigi! I dare both of you to throw bananna cream pies at Princess Peach.

Mario and Luigi: Why would we do that?!

Blue Boo: You're just cowards!

Mario and Luigi: What?! No we're not!

Blue Boo: Yes you are! Cowards cowards cowards!

Mario and Luigi: That's it! You're on!

Meanwhile...

Peach: Attack!

Peach and all of the Toad guards start to chase Mario and Luigi.

Mario and Luigi: Why did we do that?!

THE END


End file.
